A Kat Can Only Wait So Long
by DrimDram
Summary: Kat notices that Coop hasn't been himself for what seems like months, his usual enthusiastic and passionate self replaced by a sad dreary husk but she is determined to get to the bottom of this and cheer Coop up in the process. But can she handle the truth when she finds out his problem? First Fic! [Self-harm, fluff/cuddles, gender-bent Mr.Kat] PART 2 IS OUT!


A Kat can only wait so long

a kid vs. kat short. Includes [ self-harm, hurt/comfort, cuddles n' fluff, gender bending (Kat's a girl)]

Be Kat

You've been sent to take over the earth in the name of your home planet, much to your disinterest, almost 4 years ago to the day. And while you thought it would be a simple enough job once you landed, er crash landed that is, a short brown haired boy by the name of Coop made sure it would be the most painful undertaking of your life.

Not because he caused your plans to blow up in your face almost daily or because you'd be in a battle royal with him near daily either. It was because he was so goddamned CUTE!

The fearlessness he'd always display in fighting you despite the ridicule of family and friends almost made you quiver at the thought of having to take on the rest of these humans once you were finally successful in your invasion efforts, as well as his never faltering resolve to protect his family, yup he'd be great with kits.

You let out a sigh realizing the degree of ass kissing you'll have to do in order to let Kommander let you keep coop as a pet once the invasion was complete but you'd be damned if you let any other kat lay as much as a claw on the boy's soft hairy head, this was prime mate material that you didn't intend on letting go of!

If only your mission could've stayed what it once was, collecting fishy frisky bits to send back home, instead of a full on earthen invasion as it was now and has been for so long. Then maybe you would've been able to work towards claiming Coop as yours instead of antagonizing the poor thing. But you had direct orders and even though you would never hurt the kid, too bad, you intended to follow through with them.

Speaking of your secret crush. He hasn't been the same as of late. His disposition has deteriorated to say the least, akin to someone who's caught the flew or hasn't slept well in a while; very lethargic.

Even more subtle things have begun to catch your attention; his change of outfit from the usual vibrant red T-shirt and blue jeans to a, now familiar, dull gray hoodie and the growing bags under his eyes

Its gotten to the point where your usual attempts to get a rouse out of the boy, usually by walking a little too close and letting of a cackle to arouse his suspicions or possibly walking across his lap while he sits on the couch, making sure he gets a good whiff of your tail as your paws stray dangerously close to some certain areas, has had little to no effect on him.

At first you just assumed he may have caught some mild sickness but as the weeks wore on into months you began to grow concerned. Hell you hardly saw much of his obnoxious side kick, Denise or whatever it was. And if the conversations you'd ease drop on between Mr. Burtonburger and Millie were anything to go by it would seem your concerns weren't wholly unwarranted.

"Daddy what's wrong with Coop? He's acting like one weird kids that are always listening to sad music or something." she'd ask. You always admired Millie's bluntness, never failing to garner a chuckle or two from your muzzle.

"Now listen Millie, Coop is just going through a bit of a rough patch right now, he's almost sixteen and this can be a very troubling time for a young man so I think he'd appreciate it if we all tried to make his life a little easier." he retorted, even glancing at me and saying "that goes for you too Mrs. Kat."

You'd just rolled my eyes and gave an apathetic "Meow" as response. Not wanting to betray the image you've spent so long building up, but you did promise yourself to get Coop out of his funk one way or another.

Be Coop

It's been hard. Hard to get up in the morning, hard to drag yourself onto the school bus where there'd always be a seat saved for "Cat-Boy", hard to grasp the fact that your best friend since god knows when has become a near total stranger ever since his dad deemed you "a bad influence", hard to realize that the countless times you've saved the earth have gone unnoticed and have only served to make sure you're marked as one of "those" kids.

You've been here in the past. On the verge of saying none of this is worth it. To just let Kat do what she pleases and takeover the earth, anything to get your old life and friends back. But each and every time you managed to re-affirm yourself noting how it will all be worth it someday.

But it's been four whole years since you and Kat had first clashed and the burden is becoming too heavy, the daily fights followed by a chastising from your father and Millie, the constant ostracizing from your peers. You want it all to just end for Christ sake.

When you were little you believed in karma, what goes around comes around, and yet where was your reward for presumably saving all of mankind from alien invasion? Nowhere, so here you sit curled up in the corner of your bathroom steadily crying to yourself as the rest of your family is out doing youdont'tcare. Your holding one of your soccer trophies from a while back, stuck reminiscing back before Kat showed up back when you still had some form of a social life.

You had long since ceased hating her, not do to some new found friendship but due to an insurgence of apathy at least Kat was heralded as some sort of her on her home planet. What did you have? Sore eyes from crying your heart out and that was about it.

You don't remember when you started cutting yourself or how you even came to consider it an option, maybe it was all the cat scratches you've collected over the years that led your mind to the decision. One way or another it helped with the pain and each time the cuts getting a little deeper.

-flashback-

The first time, while it was easy, had your heart racing once you realized what you just did, watching the blood pour from the gashes across your wrist set off your self preservation instincts and a swarm of woes came to your mind. What if you bled out? What if Kat decided to attack right now? How would your dad take the news that his only son had just killed himself? All these worries swarmed in your head for the first few minutes until you began to grow light headed from the loss of blood. Slumped on the floor you began to stumble upon the realization that even though all these negatives could occur in the end it would spell the release from your dreary life.

So there you sat in the corner of the bathroom that would become all too familiar for you in the coming months clenching your wrist against your blood soaked shirt. Softly crying at what your life had spiraled into, just wishing you had someone to hold.

-end flashback-

With Dad and Millie gone for what would presumably be the rest of the day you decide you can release some of the pain of the day like you had been for the past couple of months. Getting up from your corner in the bathroom you quickly wipe away your tears, unlock the door, and head off to your room to grab the razor blade situated on your nightstand; originally it had been used for slicing pieces for small model sets you'd build but since they we're guaranteed to be smashed by Kat sooner or later you gave up that hobby.

As you make your way out of the bathroom though you're suddenly greeted by an expedited trip to the floor. Kat was waiting at the door. Apparently long enough to fall asleep there, granted she was definitely awake now and staring at your disheveled form with what looked like, concern? What's it matter. She's also clasping her metal collar in her claws though it looks slightly different, you decide to pay it no mind it'll just make your day worse than it already is if you do.

Brushing yourself off, you mumble some discontent under your breathe and groan "not now Kat, fuck up my day later" you weren't one to swear frequently but now just wasn't the time.

You rush off to your room, grab what you need and head back into the bathroom, stepping over Kat who seemed to have her paw raised as if to object but you hardly noticed as you slammed the door locking it behind you.

As you get mentally prep yourself for what you're about to do you begin to think of all the things that've led you here, a familiar throbbing coming to your head as you do so. You don't know what it is but the fact that you ran into Kat a minute ago has you even more riled up than usual "what did I ever do to that fucking thing" you ask yourself hands clenched on your cranium as you start to slump up against and slide down the wall.

Be Kat

You had just left your secret cat scratch lair after a heated conversation with the Kommander, just more of the same "take over earth quicker" "deal with that coop menace" "my son just blew up half our tanks" nothing new if not slightly obnoxious, the semi-empty death threats at the possibility of failure were starting to grate on your nerves though, almost as much as your mother's constant pestering at the lack of grand-kits or the showering of praise for your high position amongst your kind.

But anyhow it seemed that Millie and her father were leaving for while, gone on to some fair that coop declined involvement in. Honestly you were glad for coop's decision to stay home, if you finished your project today you'd finally get a chance to get closer to him, claws sheathed of course, and find out why he's been so down as of late.

You head off to the shed and continue on what had originally been a project that never came to fruition, to change coop's voice to speak Kat so no one could understand him except you, mocking his plight while simultaneously making you the only voice he'd get to hear. So what if you're a little possessive.

But after a little bit of re-engineering you'd made a successful translator so coop could understand your tongue! Finally with no language barrier you might finally be able to find out what has gotten coop acting the way he has. With your pride of the day in your paw you make your way back inside to the couch. Coop isn't there. You look around the kitchen too, no luck. You make your way upstairs when you notice the bathroom light on, of course the human is going to make you wait, you sit outside the door for what seems like forever growing a bit of a scowl on your face as you become impatient. You decide to lay down, tired of sitting at the door like an excited puppy, finding the pose too demeaning until you eventually doze off.

…..

You're jolted awake by the sound of a door opening and a thump against your side followed by a thud against the floor. You instinctively grip your new improved collar and look over to the source of the noise, finally the boy you've been looking for! Except your excitement evaporates as soon as it had appeared when you get a better look at the boy and your heart sinks. You clutch your collar against your chest as your eyes meet.

Had he been crying? His eyes we're bloodshot and his face looked wet. He looked even more run down then usual, what had he been doing in there?

He throws you an awful face as he picks himself up eyeing you with disgust as he catches sight of your collar, you grip it a little bit tighter now, "not now Kat fuck up my day later" he utters, not even an ounce of amusement or cockiness to be found in his words. You'd never heard him swear before and you didn't like it.

This wasn't the coop you'd come to know and love, the one who'd go to any lengths to save the world, who's bravery honestly outdid most of the soldiers you knew back home. This coop had something broken inside of him and it made your heart ache. Had you been causing all this? No, no way you'd never hurt coop like this, yeah you always pressed him and you two fought daily but he never seemed bothered by it if anything he was enthusiastic to foil your plans, brushing off the criticisms of others to serve you his own brand of Burtonburger justice.

You watched as he got up rushed into his room, assumingly to grab something as he headed back into the bathroom not a minute later ignoring your plea in the form of a half outstretched paw and slammed the door locking it behind himself.

Knowing that something is blatantly wrong you press your ear against the door, hoping to at least get a clue as to what is tormenting your mate-to-be.

It all comes out as unintelligible murmurs. Dammit. You hear a thud and try peeking under the door crack; it looks like coop is sitting on the floor of the bathroom but that's all you could make out. You hesitantly raise your paw to the door and knock, giving off a concerned meow as you do so.

"don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon enough, _Kat_ " those words cut unnaturally deep and you instinctively begin to knock some more now with earnest, meowing once more but louder. Just a bunch of gurgled murmurs with what sounded like the faint vocalization of your name.

Now you're panicking when you suddenly think to throw on your newly improved collar; you feel a jolt go through your body and when you open your mouth for the third time what comes out is Coop's name in perfect human English, you never cease to amaze yourself, but now wasn't the time for self congratulations you needed to get in there!

The fact that Coop didn't even respond to his sworn nemesis speaking his native tongue was what finally sent you over the edge. You unsheathe one of your claws and start to cut through the flimsy wooden door that'd separated you from your beloved. It only takes a second or so until you make a hole for that you can fit through but it feels like an eternity, by the time you're through the anticipation is killing you. Then you see him.

The sight made your heart stop and your eyes begin to well up. Coop was huddled in the corner barely conscious, hardly enough energy to even turn towards you as stepped inside. You soon found out why he seemed so drained.

The pungent copper smell of blood filled the room and it was all resonating from Coop. You rush over cupping his face, his eyes barely meet yours which are filling with tears. You start shouting at him asking what happened, failing to reel in the oncoming panic attack until you get an answer to your question.

As your pressing against coop, your small frame crying into his shoulder, you feel a warm wetness against your outer-thigh. You let go of him for a second to investigate reaching down to his arm grasping the sleeves of his hoodie you realize they're soaking wet and its all blood you frantically peel pack the fabric, nearly tearing it as you do so.

By the time you've gotten both sleeves past his elbows you're cursing to yourself praying that this isn't happening. His wrist are covered in slashes and scars, you're hyperventilating at this point, how long had this been going on? "oh coop!" you weep into his chest, he barely moves at the show of emotion and you know you have to act now.

You know that even in his delirious state this'll hurt a fair amount but you have to stop the bleeding. You flick your claws together and the familiar red hot glow emanates from them, you lightly drag your claw across the open gashes cauterizing them immediately. You look up to him after taking note of the lack of reaction and realize he's now fully unconscious, while this made your job easier it did the exact opposite of ease your worries.

By the time you're done your paws are covered in blood but your don't care, coop will live and that's all that mattered to you. You begin to drag him to his room so he can rest properly. Even being an alien cat he's still heavy as sin and by the time you manage to get him onto his bed you're well past winded but you begin to work on getting his hoodie off regardless, getting a good feel for his bare skin is nice but you wish he wasn't so cold or that it had to be under these circumstances. You walk back over to the bathroom, cleaning up any spilt blood and wetting a wash cloth to do the same with Coop. You swear you'll make sure you fix this, Coop is your world and you never want him to feel so low as to hurt himself like this ever again.

You walk into his room, washcloth lodged in your mouth, to see him begin to stir and slowly rise up. Rushing to his side you tell him to gently lay back down; he doesn't exactly listen still half asleep and seemingly caught off guard by your perfect English.

"wh-what're you doing to me" he murmurs beginning to shuffle away from you.

The action hurt you a bit but you didn't let it show. "what were you thinking in that bathroom coop?!" you can't help but let a slurry of emotions drip into that sentence.

You see his face quickly sour at the mention his memory flooding back. "what do you care, did you save me? Why? So you can finish me yourself? WAS DESTROYING MY LIFE NOT ENOUGH?! EVERYONE HATES ME, ALL MY FRIENDS ARE GONE, I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE _KAT_?!" as he begins to rant his voice starts to crack, the words come in heavy, but you stand strong under his assault. "Kat please I'm tired" he's calming down "I can't fight you anymore, you've won, takeover the earth, anything just please let me be, I don't want to go on like this anymore" his eyes are full of tears now and he's just staring at you and by god his stare hurt more than anything right now, the soft delivery of his words engrave into your brain, you have to look away from him in shame as you begin to open your muzzle.

"Coop I-I'm sorry I never knew. I never wanted to hurt you like this, I love you too much for that. If I'd known" you're tearing up now, stumbling to find your words " I-if I had known the damage I was doing to you I'd- Coop please forgive me, I don't want to lose you!" you throw yourself into his chest hugging him like he is the most important thing in the world (because he is).

Sobbing lightly you continue,"I know you must hate me, you have every reason to. I come into your life and tear it to shreds, I'm fucking horrible I don't deserve you, please I'll get in my spaceship and leave right now, I'll outs myself to everyone, make sure another Kat never steps foot on this planet, just please don't hurt yourself I can't bare to see you like this!" you've broken down fully now sobbing into his chest frantically like you did when you were a little kit with your mother.

You look up slowly trying to avoid eye contact, expecting to hear some amused snort or see a smirk upon his face as he realizes he can wish you away with a single word. Your eyes finally meet his, his face is unreadable. You slowly let go of the embrace you had him in when you started your confession.

It's now just you and him sitting idly on his bed. "C-coop?" you ask hesitantly afraid of what comes next. "did you really mean all that, even the part about leaving and never coming back?" he says, you knew it. "yeah I meant every word" you respond, eyes still focused on Coop. "I'll be gone by tomorrow morning" with that you turned to walk away never feeling more defeated in your life.

Be Coop

Kat had just admitted not only did she love you, like a soulmate or like family you weren't sure, but she said it nonetheless even going as far as to say she'd leave forever and end the threat of invasion just to see you happy again. The same Kat who'd been terrorizing you for what felt like a lifetime was now broken at your feet. You had almost thought of strangling her right then and there when you first woke up and realized she had "saved" you, but now? Now you just wanted to comfort her, your chest was soaked with her tears and she was still sniffling as she stood turned away from you.

You looked at your wrist, while it wasn't pretty but your wounds were healed, did she really mean all this? It was the only logical answer, not even Kat would go through all this effort and humiliation just to break you down further, would she? You decide to let your guard drop this one time, worst case scenario you end up dead anyways.

"Kat?" you say.

She turns around, god did you not enjoy seeing her like this. You reach out and gently grab her paw, has it always been this nice to hold? You proceed to pull her into your embrace, eliciting a small gasp from her, wrapping one arm around her and gently stroking the back of her head you ask her to stay just promise to stop all the invasion nonsense or you'd make sure she'd never get another fishy frisky bit in her life. You both chuckle at the joke, Kat looking up into your eyes before giving you a surprisingly strong hug for such a small thing, dawning the biggest grin ever as she does so, "thank you thank you thank you" she repeats over and over.

You have no idea how much you mean to her but this seems to be a pretty good hint as to the surface of those feelings. All this emotional turmoil has left you tired and itching to get back to sleep, it's started to get dark outside anyways. "Kat I need to get ready for bed" She relents her hug momentarily until she suddenly gives you an off look as if you offended her. "what" you ask confused as to the change in her emotions.

"when was the last time you ate?" she ask bluntly. Wow. So I guess she's must be your aunt now or something. "it doesn't matter Kat, let's just get some sleep" you retort pulling the covers over the two of you.

Not a moment later you feel Kat stir underneath the covers slinking out from underneath them and making her way out of the room, the disappearance of her warmth is unwelcome but she says "I'll be right back" as she exits, making her way downstairs for whatever reason.

Be Kat

you can't believe it! Coop forgave you! Hell, he HUGGED you! And it was the most relaxing feeling you ever felt, completely melting into his chest. You've never felt so full in your life, sure you'll have to convince the Kommander to call off the invasion somehow but considering it's been unsuccessful for the past 4 years that shouldn't be too hard.

Anyhow you're special some human needs food, he clearly hasn't eaten all day and the nightmare in the bathroom couldn't have helped either, so you make your way downstairs telling him you'll be right back and begin to prepare something that'd be appetizing to a human.

You won't lie your stature is a bit of an issue in the kitchen, and it may be problematic in other situations too, but you're getting ahead of yourself so you refocus on the task at hand. Cooking for Coop. You open the fridge and pull out what you hoped would be the second longest sausage you'll ever see, you chuckle to yourself before cutting it up and throwing it in the microwave along with several other things you managed to scrap up around the kitchen. After all that is done you grab a cup full of fishy frisky bits, noting how you were starting to fill out your thighs you decide to dump half of the cup... ok 1/3 of the cup. But whatever boy's like girls with a little stuffing right? Nevermind.

Making your way upstairs with each others food you hear the faint sound of Coop's T.V., glad that he's keeping himself busy, you enter the room and he looks over in your direction "so that's what you were doing, smells good" smiling at the praise you walk over to Coop and hand him his plate hopping onto his bed to join him in watching what looked to be a show with three middle aged British men talking about cars.

The show was silly to say the least, the men seemingly spending more time bickering than actually talking about cars. You and Coop finished your food long ago and were now just sitting next to each other, the T.V. being the only the only source of light in the room, you were contempt with this until...

Be Coop

You had been watching television for about almost an hour now, Kat steadily scooting closer to you the whole time. You were actually enjoying her company for once, your day had made a complete 180 in the best way possible and it was all thanks to Kat. And you were going to let her know.

Going against your better judgment you scoop up Kat, sitting her in your lap so her back is pressed against your still bare chest. All this contact elicited a gasp from Kat until she un-tensed and melted into you embrace.

"Thanks for everything Kat" you said with the utmost sincerity, slowly stroking her head as you had done earlier.

"I'd do it a thousand times over for you Coop" she responds in between soft purrs.

Be Kat

This was officially the best day of your life. The love of your life, of his own accord, was now hugging you, thanking you for just being there! You still felt a tinge of guilt for being the root cause of this but you knew that from here on out you'd do everything in your power to fix any damage you had done. But for now, for now you were going to enjoy yourself, seemingly in his embrace indefinitely, feeling his bare skin, glad for once your species had no fur, nothing to get in the way of this feeling. Steadily listen to his heart beating. Content with this perfect moment you start purring softly into him getting fully immersed and lost in the moment.

…..

You don't know when you fell asleep but it was still dark out, the clock read 2:33am, jeesh, you were trying to make sense of your surroundings when a soft murmur followed by and arm pulling into something soft and warm reminded you of your current situation. You were in bed cuddled up to Coop. That fact alone was more then enough to put a smile on your face, he didn't bother with putting you in your cat bed he wanted you to stay with him through the night. He wanted YOU. After all you'd done he now trusted you enough to keep you held against his bare chest as he slept.

You loved this. Being immersed in his scent, his arm thrown over you, it all put you into a state of comfort that had you back to sleep in record time and it was the best nights sleep you'd ever have. With Coop by your side all was right.

The End!

Hope you enjoyed my first fanfic. Part 2 will get lewd

and lovey dovey (like this wasn't) so stay tuned!


End file.
